The present invention relates to an acoustic transducer and, in particular, to a miniature flexural piezoelectric transducer for receiving acoustic energy transmitted from a remote source and converting such energy into electrical power for activating an electronic circuit. Further, the present invention relates to a miniature flexural piezoelectric transmitter for transmitting acoustic information by modulating the reflection of an external impinging acoustic wave.
The prior art provides various examples of piezoelectric transducers. Examples of such piezoelectric transducers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,204; 4,793, 825; 3,894,198; 3,798,473, and 4,600,855.
However, none of the prior art references provides a miniature flexural piezoelectric transducer specifically tailored so as to allow the usage of low frequency acoustic signals for vibrating the piezoelectric layer at its resonant frequency, wherein substantially low frequency signals herein refer to signals having a wavelength that is much larger than the dimensions of the transducer. Further, none of the prior art references provides a miniature transducer having electrodes specifically shaped so as to maximize the electrical output of the transducer. Further, none of the above references provides a transducer element which may be integrally manufactured with any combination of electronic circuits by using photolithographic and microelectronics technologies.
Further, the prior art fails to provide a miniature flexural piezoelectric transmitter which modulates the reflected acoustic wave by controllably changing the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer according to a message signal received from an electronic component such as a sensor. Further, the prior art fails to provide such transmitter wherein the piezoelectric layer is electrically connected to a switching element, the switching element for alternately changing the electrical connections of the transmitter so as to alternately change the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer. Further, the prior art fails to provide such transducer wherein the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer is controlled by providing a plurality of electrodes attached thereto, the electrodes being electrically interconnected in parallel and anti-parallel electrical connections. Further, the prior art fails to provide such transmitter wherein the piezoelectric layer features different polarities at distinct portions thereof. Further, the prior art fails to provide such transmitter which includes a chamber containing a low pressure gas for enabling asymmetrical fluctuations of the piezoelectric layer. Further, the prior art fails to provide such transmitter having two-ply piezoelectric layer.
The present invention is of a miniature flexural transducer element, comprising: (a) a cell element having a cavity; (b) a substantially flexible piezoelectric layer attached to the cell member, the piezoelectric layer having an external surface and an internal surface, the piezoelectric layer featuring such dimensions so as to enable fluctuations thereof at its resonance frequency upon impinging of an external acoustic wave; and (c) a first electrode attached to the external surface and a second electrode attached to the internal surface of the piezoelectric layer. Preferably, the cavity is etched into a substrate including an electrically insulating layer and an electrically conducting layer. The first electrode is preferably integrally made with a substantially thin electrically conducting layer, the electrically conducting layer being disposed on the substrate and connected thereto by a sealing connection. The cell member may be circular or hexagonal in cross section. According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the substrate may include a plurality of cell members electrically connected in parallel or serial connections. Preferably, at least one of the electrodes is specifically shaped so as to provide a maximal electrical output, wherein the electrical output may be current, voltage or power. A preferred shape of the electrodes includes two cores interconnected by a connecting member. A transducer element according to the present invention may also be used as a transmitter.
Preferably, the cavity of the transducer element includes gas of low pressure so as to allow its usage as a transmitter. According to the present invention there is further provided a transmitter element, comprising: (a) a cell element having a cavity; (b) a substantially flexible piezoelectric layer attached to the cell member, the piezoelectric layer having an external surface and an internal surface, the piezoelectric layer featuring such dimensions so as to enable fluctuations thereof at its resonance frequency upon impinging of an external acoustic wave; and (c) a first electrode attached to the external surface and a second electrode attached to the internal surface of the piezoelectric layer, the electrodes being electrically connected to an electrical circuit including a switching element for controllably changing the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer. Preferably, the switching frequency of the switching element equals the frequency of an electrical message signal arriving from an electronic member, such as a sensor, thereby modulating a reflected acoustic wave according to the frequency of the message signal. The transmitter element may include a third electrode attached to the external surface and a fourth electrode attached to the internal surface of the piezoelectric layer. When using such a configuration, the switching element preferably alternately connects the electrodes in parallel and anti-parallel, thereby controllably changing the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer. According to a specific configuration, the electrodes are interconnected by means of a built-in anti-parallel electrical connection. Alternatively, the electrodes may be interconnected by means of a built-in parallel electrical connection. The switching element may be an on/off switch. According to another embodiment, the piezoelectric layer includes first and second portions having opposite polarities. According to yet another embodiment, the transmitter element may include two cell members electrically interconnected by means of a built-in parallel or anti-parallel electrical connection. Alternatively, the switching element may alternately connect the cell members in parallel and anti-parallel electrical connections. The cell members may have piezoelectric layers of opposite polarities. According to yet another embodiment, the cavity of the transmitter element is covered by a two-ply piezoelectric layer including an upper layer bonded to a lower layer. The upper and lower layers may feature opposite polarities. The upper and lower layers may be separated by an insulating layer disposed therebetween. Further according to the present invention there is provided a method of transmitting acoustic information, comprising: (a) providing a substantially flexible piezoelectric layer having first and second electrodes attached thereto, the piezoelectric layer being attached to a cell member, the electrodes being electrical connected to an electrical circuit including a switching element; (b) providing an acoustic wave for impinging on the piezoelectric layer, the acoustic wave having a reflected portion; (c) modulating the reflected portion of the acoustic wave by controlling the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer, said controlling by switching the switching element at a frequency which equals the frequency of a message signal arriving from an electronic component such as a sensor. The method may further comprise: (a) providing third and fourth electrodes attached to the piezoelectric layer, the third and fourth electrodes being electrically connected to the electrical circuit; (b) changing the electrical connections between the electrodes by means of the switching element so as to change the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer. According to a specific configuration, the first and second electrodes are attached to a first cell member and the third and fourth electrodes are attached to a second cell member.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a miniature flexural piezoelectric transducer specifically tailored so as to allow the usage of low frequency acoustic signals for vibrating the piezoelectric layer at its resonant frequency, wherein substantially low frequency signals herein refer to signals having a wavelength that is much larger than dimensions of the transducer. Further, the present invention addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing such transducer element having electrodes specifically shaped so as to maximize the electrical output of the transducer, and which may be integrally manufactured with any combination of electronic circuits by using photolithographic and microelectronics technologies.
Further, the present invention addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a miniature flexural piezoelectric transmitter which modulates a reflected acoustic wave by controllably changing the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer according to a message signal received from an electronic component such as a sensor. Further, the present invention addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing such transmitter wherein the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer is controlled by providing a plurality of electrodes attached thereto, the electrodes being interconnected in parallel and anti-parallel electrical connections, and wherein at least a portion of the electrodes is electrically connected to a switching element, the switching element for alternately changing the electrical connections between the electrodes so as to alternately change the mechanical impedance of the piezoelectric layer.